The Beginning of a Death Game
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: Yugi and his friends are invited to Castle Thorn. A place of games and illusions. Yugi and his friends meet two new duelists. Together, they try to beat the castle's master, Arain's, game. Love will blossom between the group. NO LEMON! MENTIONS OF MPREG! Character death!


Characters: Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Grandpa, Arain (Evil OC), Duke, Weevil, Mai, Kaiba, Atemu, Trisien, Yusei, Jaiden, Rex

Beginning scene: Yugi's classroom

Pairings: Weevil x Duke, Yami x Yugi, Joey x Tea, Arain x Yugi, Mai x Duke, Jaiden x Yusei

Future Pairings: Yami x Yugi, Joey x Tea, Mai x Duke, Kaiba x Atemu, Yusei x Jaiden, Weevil x Rex

Ending scene: Break Room

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his chair patently waiting for his class to start. He sighed and looked toward the clock that was above his classroom door and banged his head on his desk. As he was thinking, he was startled out of his thoughts by no other than Weevil and Duke. And as he glared at them, Duke was carrying a package. "What?" Yugi asked in wonder. Duke shoved it in Yugi's hands and walked off with Weevil. Yugi stared after them until they left the room. Then he looked down at the package in his hands. "I wonder," Yugi thought aloud. Joey and Tea came walking up and were gazing at the mystery box in their friend's hands. "Open it Yugi," Joey urged. Yugi thought then surged his shoulders. "Okay," Yugi said as he started to open the box.

When Yugi finished opening the box carefully, he saw that there was a video tape and nothing more. "Why would Duke and Weevil send me a videotape?" Yugi asked Tea and Joey as he looked over his shoulders. "Well it must be something important." Tea said as she took the tape out of Yugi's hands, walked over to the teachers' desk, stood in-front of the VCR and put the tape in. When the tape started to play, Joey and Yugi were standing in front of it with Tea. "_Hello Yugi Moto._" there was a man in a black cape with his hood up so they couldn't see his face. "_I've heard so much about you and your Millennium Puzzle. You see, I have one of the others with me. Why not come over to my place so we could talk and get to know one another? I'd also like to see your spirit and see if he's as great as they say. I have already sent a ride to your school, so don't worry about transportation._" the video was suddenly over and before someone could talk, they heard a honking outside.

"I don't like this," Joey said as they stepped outside and saw a limo. The side doors opened and they were practically shoved into the limo. When they took their seats, they saw Weevil and Duke along with Mai. "Well hello there Yugi, Tea and Joey. Long time no see," Mai greeted as they took off. "Why did that mystery man want us?" Tea asked. "And why are Duke and Weevil with ya to?" Joey added. Mai smiled and replied while crossing her legs and the heel, "Well you see, only certain duelists are qualified to meet him." Yugi looked out the window as Mai and everyone else talked. Yugi's mind went a dark turn and his eyes shadowed over with evil until he was jerked out of his thoughts by Mai. "You seem to be spacing out Yugi. What's wrong?" Yugi looked into her eyes and smiled, "Just thinking, that's all." Then Yugi went back to looking out the window.

Yes...that's it...

Yugi groaned and rubbed his temple. "Yugi," Joey started, "Are you sure you're alright?" Yugi looked up to meet worried looks from everyone. "I'm fine, I promise. It's just a headache from dealing with school." They all still looked at Yugi and the young dual master adverted his gaze out of dizziness. _I know you want to...turn...we all know why you run little man...but soon, you'll be in our clutches..._Yugi closed his eyes and went to visit Yami.

"Yami," Yugi called. Then Yami appeared before Yugi. "What is it Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami stepped closer to Yugi and reached his arms out to hug him. "I...I keep having these weird thoughts. Whenever I think about that man..." before Yugi could finish, Yami was gripping his shoulder's painfully hard. "ouch...Yami...loosen your grip a little please...you're drawing blood." Yugi said between gasps. When Yami looked down, he saw that his hands had made their way up to Yugi's neck and he was choking him and drawing a little bit of blood. Yami released Yugi and backed off. "As you were," Yami said as his hands started to shake a little. "Well, whenever I think about him, my thoughts turn...well, evil and dark. I think about killing everyone and then there's this one thought that creeps me out..."

Yugi stopped there and started to rub his neck while looking into Yami's eyes. "What was the thought Yugi?" Yami asked carefully. His hands were itching to wrap themselves around his friend's throat once again. "Well, it was something like this," Yugi breathed in and breathed out and prepared his voice. But his voice sounded exactly the same as in his head and his eyes had shadowed over like before. "_Why do you run little one? Why hide from what's in front of you? But I can help, I can make you all better. I know you can't resist, I know you want to...turn...we all know why you run little man...but soon, you'll be in out clutches and away from everything you know._" when that was said and done, Yugi returned back to normal and fainted in Yami's arms. "Yugi!" the Pharaoh yelled frantically as he returned Yugi back.

Yugi jumped awake for a start by Tea shaking his shoulder's violently. "Tea..Tea stop you're going to make me puke." the young duel master said as he tried to stop Tea from shaking him anymore. Tea realized he was awake and let go and breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that Yug." Joey said as he jumped Yugi into a tight hug. "Yeah love you to Joey." Yugi joked as he laughed. Joey let go and suddenly he fell on top of Yugi and Tea. Duke fell on Weevil and Mai fell on them. "What the fucking hell driver!" Mai shouted, but was silenced when she looked out the windows. "H-Hey guys, you m-might want to look out the windows..." Joey got off and went back to his seat along with everyone else.

Yugi was the first to look out the window and suddenly, Yugi was clutching his head and groaning in pain. _Welcome to MY realm little man. You and your friends CANNOT escape..._"G..get out of...my head..." Yugi said in between pants. Joey and Tea were instantly there to confort him. Mai clung onto Weevil and Duke while she looked out the window. Duke was next to look out and he tried to get away from the window as possible. Weevil was next and he shouted as he burried his face in his hands. Joey and Tea were next and they screamed in fright. "OH MY FUCK!" Joey screeched as he jumped onto Tea's lap.

Then it was suddenly all over.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to open their eyes. Yugi was still clutching his head as he looked at the castle beyond. Joey and Tea helped Yugi out of the limo as Weevil helped Duke and Mai. When they were walking over to the castle, Duke looked back and yelped. Weevil looked back and saw that the limo was gone. "Well, so much for a quick drop-out at last minute." Weevil sneered as he grabed his lovers' arm and led him to the castle. Mai grabed Duke's other arm and sneered at Weevil. Joey and Tea were trying to confort their young friend. "Shh...it's okay Yug." Joey cooed in Yugi's ear. But Yugi started to tremble as they neared the large, black castle.

Then as they were all walking on the bridge, it started to fall apart. "Run!" Duke yelled as he pushed Weevil and Mai to the other side. Yugi did the same to his friends. "Yugi!" Joey and Tea yelled at the same time. "Duke!" Weevil and Mai yelled as the four teens watched in horror as their friends fell. Then suddenly, there was a bright yellow light coming from the abyss.

Then the light came closer and in the form of a thundder bolt. It landed in between Joey and Tea, Yami appeared from the bolt of light. (A/N: Yami and Yugi are lovers. As in sex, lovers)

"What happened?" Yami asked. As soon as he asked that, the gates opened up to reveal the cloaked man. Yami and everyone else turned around to see the cloaked man. Anger flashed in Yami's red eyes. "What the fuck happened to Yugi and Duke?!" Yami demanded. The cloaked man chuckled darkly and they saw a glint of a glowing red eye. "I asure you, they are safe...for now anyway until the ritual begins."

"What is this fucking 'ritual'? We didn't come here just to play your games!" Mai glared at the cloaked man with her hands on her hips. "Who the fuck are ya anyway?" Joey asked as he did the same as Mai. The cloaked man laughed and said in a booming voice, "My name is not important and you shall see this through!" then he was gone and everyone ran inside before the gates could fully close.

Only Yami, Weevil and Tea made it inside as far as they know. "Weevil, are you and Duke..." Tea started but Yami cut her off. "Yes we are. It's nice to know that you care so much for my lover. And for that, I'll help you look for the others as well." Weevil replied to the unfinished question. "Weevil, do you know this man? Or at least heard of him?" Yami asked as they started to walk through the dark halls of Thorn. "I knew the man once." Weevil started.

"We were like friends. We shared secrets with each other. Until one day..."

"Weevil, as much as I like you as a friend, can you tell me about this boy called Yugi?" a man with short, raven colored hair and beautyful ruby-red eyes asked. "Yugi? Why do you want to know about him?" Weevil shot back. The ravennette sighed and looked into Weevil's eyes, "Because something is drawing me to him." Weevil told him everything he knew about him. The man thanked Weevil and was off.

"He has been searching for Yugi ever since. Later, after a few years, I found out that the man I once knew has been consumed by the darkness of this place. The same thing as Yugi. It takes about one month to take full affect. Aperantly Yugi already had it since he got the puzzle, which if I knew when he put it on, then I'd be able to tell when he will suscum to the dark." Weevil finished. Yami glared at Weevil who was smirking at him.

"Do you know what is name is?" Tea asked. "Arain," Weevil replied. "And I have one dirty secret about Yugi...do you want to know what that is?" Yami sneered at Weevil and Tea gasped. "Yugi has the ability to produce babies. Don't ask why or how. I don't know the whole story. I was able to get that information out of Yugi's grandpa. Of course without a little persuasion." Weevil quickly added the last part.

Duke groaned and opened his eyes. He winced and shut them until he was able to open them again. "Where am I?" Duke sat up and realized he was in a bedroom and on a large double bed. He looked around the room and saw that it was fit for a king. When he looked to his left, he saw Yugi still out. Duke crawled over and tried to wake him up, but no matter what, he wouldn't wake. So he sat back and looked around some more. "Weevil?" Duke asked, a little afraid. "Weevil?" Duke asked a bit louder. But nothing. Duke's eyes started to burn with tears. "Weevil...I'm scared." Duke whispered as he let the tears fall. "Oh, don't cry," Duke jumped when he felt the bed shift.

Duke turned around as fast as his tired body would allow. And his eyes widened as he saw that the man was indeed naked and was crawling toward him. "D-don't come near me." Duke studdered as he backed up and into Yugi. "Yugi, please wake up!" Duke shouted. "It's no use Duke." But as the naked man said that, Yugi bolted upright, grabed Duke's hand and dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yugi shouted in fright as strange creatures started to chase them.

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yami and everyone else heard a frantic voice. "Yugi!" Yami shouted as he ran in the direction his young lover's voice came from. Weevil rolled his eyes, then he and Tea followed Yami. As they ran, they could hear Duke's voice as well. "Duke!" Weevil shouted as he saw that his lover and Yugi were backed into a corner.

Yugi and Duke looked toward Yami and the others with large, wide, terrified eyes. "Y-Yami...I-I don't have m-my cards with m-me. S-someone took them!" Yugi yelled as he was pinned to the wall along with Duke. "I summon the Dark Magician!" Yami called as he lifted the card. "I call forth my most powerful card!" Weevil called out as he lifted his card in the air. "And I call upon Harpy Lady." Mai said as she walked toward everyone. "Mai," Yami said as he stared wide-eyed at Mai. She was wearing an Egyption Queen outfit. "When I walked through the gate, I suddenly had this outfit on."

"This is not your world to rule Pharaoh. The Fallen shall rise again..." One of the creatures ran off while the gang unsummoned their cards. Weevil and Yami ran toward Duke and Yugi and embrased them. "W-we w-were s-so s-scared Y-Yami..." Yugi said in between sobs. Duke was doing the same thing with Weevil. "What were they talking about when they said 'The Fallen shall rise again'?" Tea asked as she smiled kindly at them but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Th-they were talking about the fallen Egyption army from long ago and the only one who can stop them is a Pharaoh named Atemu." Duke said as he stopped hugging his lover. "Who?" Mai asked.

"Atemu. The Pharaoh that started the Shadow Games and the one who locked it away in the puzzles." Yugi added. "It was a guy named Arain that said this."

"And I bet it was him who sent those Blood Hounds after you." Weevil said as he looked closely at Yugi. "When did you get those clothes?" Duke asked as he gaped at Yugi. "I dunno. I ran through an archway and this is what I got. I never noticed until now nor do I care. These are actully very nice. By the way Duke, where did YOU get THAT outfit? You look like a Pharaoh's slave. And now that I think about it, I look like a Pharaoh." Yugi replied honostly.

"Well, we need to find this 'Atemu' guy before The Fallen rise." Tea said. Yugi and everyone else nodded and they headed on their way. As they ran, they were running toward a light. And when they entered, it was a tomb. It was made out of gold and it was a Pharaoh's tomb. Then they heard a battle going on. "What the-" Tea and Duke said as they walked over toward a doorway. "Hey guys, you might want to come here." Tea said as she and Duke continued to look. When everyone else arrived, they saw a copy of Yami, but with tan skin and ancent Egypt Pharaoh clothes. When the tan stranger was slamed into a far off wall, Yugi charged in and summoned one of his creatures. Yami sighed and joined in to. After the fight, Yami and Yugi walked over to the tan stranger and Yami streached his hand out to the other him.

The tan stranger looked at the hand, looked into Yami's eyes, then took the hand and was huled up onto his feet. "I'm Yugi and this is Yami." Yugi said with a smile on his face. Yami smiled as well, but it doesn't quit reach his eyes. "I'm Atemu," the tan man named Atemu replied. When they exited the room, Yami asks, "You don't look like you're from around here. What happened that made you come into the future?" Atemu adverted his gaze onto the others. "Who're they?" Atemu wanted to change the subject. After everyone was introduced, Weevil looked Atemu up and down and licked his lips while thinking, _He's sexier than Yugi and his Yami._ "Hmm..." Weevil did a quiet moan as his gaze got to the crotch area.

Duke saw this and looked away in shame. Yugi noticed this and his face turned sad. _Poor Duke, he needs someone who will truely love him back. He doesn't need someone like Weevil..._ "What was the purpose of coming down here?" Atemu asked as he sat down on one of the tombs. "Well, I really don't know." Tea replied honestly. "Shit," Yugi murmered under his breath. "What's wrong?" Atemu and Yami asked at the same time, making their joined voices exotic. "It's Kaiba,"

Everyone (but Atemu) looked toward the enterance, they, indeed, saw Kaiba. "Kaiba, what do you want?" Yami daemanded. Kaiba laughed and looked toward the new addition to their group. Kaiba murmered something under his breath that sounded something like 'Damn,'. Atemu looked toward Kaiba and did a quick smile before adverting his gaze and rubing at his arm in an embaressed way. Yami pulled Yugi closer and sneered at Kaiba. "What? You think I'll take Yugi from you? Please, I have better things to do than kidnap The King of Games." Kaiba said as he challanged the Pharaog's glare. _Although I'll have to try that at some point..._ Kaiba added in thought as he smirked at the Pharaoh. Yami slowly releaseed his aibou.

And I might play with that one over there just for fun,

Kaiba thought as he walked past everyone and to Atemu. "What is your name?" Kaiba asked. Atemu looked shyly into Kaiba's eyes and Kaiba suddenly has a blast from the past.

Atemu was looking out the window, unaware of Seto spying on him. Atemu turned around when he suddenly jumped out of his skin with a yelp. "SETO! Please don't do that again." Atemu said as he leaned back on the balconey rail and placed a hand over his heart. "My apologies Pharaoh. I just wanted to tell you that it's time for your ceremony."

"Alright Seto," Atemu said as he dismissed Seto.

When Kaiba's blast from the past ended, Atemu was looking into his eyes with concern. "Are you alright Seto?" Atemu asked as he searched Kaiba's eyes. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. But who are you?" Kaiba replied. "Atemu," Atemu replied as he looked away again. Kaiba sighed and gave up. He'd have to try again some other time when no one else was around. Kaiba turned around and walked back to where he stopped before. Then he turned to face the group. "I've heard about the warning. And I wanted to see if it was true." Kaiba said. Yugi looked skepticl but smiled nonetheless. "Alright," Yugi said. "But Atemu," Yugi added when he turned toward Atemu. "Are you the ONLY one who can stop this 'Fallen'?" Atemu looked toward them and nodded. Yugi looked back to Seto Kaiba and said, "Well-"

"The Fallen used to be my army back in Ancent Egypt. But I was betrayed and locked away here, in one of these tombs." Atemu added. Everyone but Kaiba gaped at him. "Woah, an actual relic from five thousand years ago!" Duke said in astonishment. Mai sqeeled, ran up to Atemu and got him into a tight hug with his head being squished between her boobs. "OHMIGOD!" Mai squeeled again when she let go. Atemu quickly backed a few feet from her and was breathing heavily. "Does she always act like this?" Atemu asked in between gasps for air. "No, she's usually so sraight and calm about everything." Yugi sighed out.

Yami, Tea and Kaiba were confused. Duke walked up to Atemu and whispered something in his ear. Then went back to the group. Atemu had one of his innocent, confused looks (A/N: because he looks so damn innocent with a smile or a confused look! dammit! he's sooo cute when he looks innocent! so does Yami!)

But everyone went stone-faced as they all heard drums and unhumanly screams. "Everyone, leave while I fight." Atemu said in his demanding Pharaoh tone. His face doesn't look so innocent anymore. "But I want to help to!" Yugi said as he put his deck in. "No, this is my fight, and my fight alone. Now, you'll do as I say young duel master, or else." Atemu's face was so dark, you could swear he's evil like Bakura. "Aibou, there's no reasoning with Atemu. Come. We'd only get in his way," Yami cooed in Yugi's ears. "Alright Pharaoh," Yugi gave in and ran out of there with everyone else

Atemu prayed for Ra to keep them safe and guid them. Then His face was as cold as before and he summoned one of the God cards to aid him. "I summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atemu yelled out as the monster came out.

As everyone was running, Yugi looked back to see the door had disappeared. Yugi prayed for Atemu to come out alright from his fight. But them suddenly, they found themselves in the same room as Atemu, but they were spirits. Like when Yami would come out. "What the fuck?" Duke and Kaiba whispered in unsion. Weevil sneered and dragged Duke away from where he was standing. "You will not stand with anyone else but me. Do you understand?" Weevil sneered at Duke. Duke snorted at Weevil and looked at the battle that was before them.

Atemu was knocked to the ground but he got back up and summoned another monster from the stones. "Damn it," Atemu murmered to himself. They had destroyed The Winged Dragon of Ra. And now he was defemceless. "I guess I have no choice in the matter." Atemu knew that everyone was watching so he looked over and smiled before he turned his head back toward the fight and pulled out a card. "I summon The Seal of Orichalcos! And then the legendary, Sword of Anubis!" Atemu had tears running down his cheeks as the seal was activaded and he now carried the sword.

"Ra, please keep watch over my new friends." Atemu charged in and was fighting with such grace and agility, it was no wonder the gods chose him to be Pharaoh.

As the group watched, they all (but Kaiba) gasped when Atemu was stabbed through the gut by the remaining monster. Atemu had little strength left, so he used it to finish the job. When the monster was destroyed, Atemu fell to his knees and said something they could not hear. Then he was laying flat on the ground. Yugi ran toward Atemu, but when he took that first step, he became a spirit and to him, Atemu had turned from being a spirit, to an actual person.

Yugi dropped to his knees and held Atemu in his arms as he cried. Atemu opened his eyes halfway and saw Yugi. "Y-Yugi?" Atemu sasked. The ancentt Pharaoh couldn't belive his eyes. "Yes, it's me, Atem." Yugi sobbed as he burried his face in the crook of Atemu's neck. "I should've been here! Then you wouldn't have to die!" Yugi shouted as he coninued to sob in Atemu's neck. "Y-Yugi, please l-look at me." Yugi did as told and looked into the man's eyes. "Yugi, there is one thi-" Before Atemu could finish, Yugi had smashed his lips to his. They both closed their eyes and savored the kiss before Yugi pulled back. "Please don't die Atem." Yugi whispered. Atemu smiled and said, "No matter what Yugi Moto, I'll never leave your side. Even when it seems that I'm not, I'll always be watching you." Then Atemu closed his eyes as he stopped breathing.

Yugi gasped when Atemu's body disappeared and little blue pollygons floated into the air. When they were gone, Yugi completely broke down and cried really loud. "ATEMU!" Yugi shouted as he was on all fours now. Then the others weren't spirits anymore. Yami, Tea, Mai and Duke ran to Yugi to confort him. "Shh...everything will be alright aibou." Yami cooed.

"Yeah," Duke and Tea said that the same time. After a while, Yugi calmed some and was able to go. They got Yugi to his feet and motioned for Weevil and Kaiba. When they got going again, they heard the drums and the unhumanly screams again. And this time, it was Yugi who forced everyone away so he could fight. "Come at me bitches," Yugi whispered as he summoned Summoned Skull and Dark Magician Girl. "And I summon The Seal of Orichalcos! And then I play The Sword of Anubis!"

As the gang was running away, Yami felt a pang in his chest. When everyone stopped, they were in a different room, but saw Yugi doing the same thing as Atemu. "Yugi..." Tea and Duke whispered. Kaiba and Weevil hmph'd and sat back.

Yugi was thrown back but he regained his balance. "Stupid bithes. You'll pay for what you've done." Yugi cursed. His eyes shadowed over and the seal's glow brightened then darkened to a blackish purple. "I play Dark Magician, Kuriboh, and the three Egyptan God cards!"

Yami, Duke and Tea gasped when Yugi played a card that turned him to look like Atemu. Then they heard, "I summon the Red Eyes Black Skull Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Armored Dragon! Along with the rare Winged Dragon of Ra!" from Yugi.

But as it turns out, his fate was sealed just like Atemu. When al of his monsters were destroyed, he had fought the monsters himself and it ended with almost the same results. Instead of being jabbed through the gut, both his shoulders and his left leg were jabbed and was pinned to the ground. But Yugi haad another tick up his sleeve...

"I play the legendary card, The Ice Dragon of Anubis!" Yugi called out as he lifted the card up. "And then I'll add The Fire Dragon of Ra!" the two dragons came out, "And I fuse them to make...The Icy Fire Dragon of the Underworld!" The two dragons fused and The Icy Fire Dragon came out. "Now, The Icy Fire Dragon of the Underworld, oblitarate!" Yugi commaned and the dragon did just that. When every last one of them were destroyed, Yugi rested his head back and closed his eyes. Yami was the only one who could change, so he ran up to Yugi, tried not to cause anymore harm to his aibou, and cradled him in his arms like Yugi did not that long ago with Atemu. "Yugi, please say something, anything." Yami said as his eyes burned with unshed tears. "Please don't leave me again...I love you and only you aibou! Please open your eyes!" Yami let the tears fall and he burried his face in his lover's hair.

Then he heard caughing and he leaned back and saw Yugi was awake. "Yami, my Pharaoh, I'm afraid this is it..."

"What do you mean aibou?" Yami asked, afraid of the answer he'd get. "Pharaoh," Yugi tried to touch his Yami's face, but his hand was giuded there instead. "You know I love you and only you, but I'm afraid I lost to much blood during the battle. Just remember, no matter what Pharaoh, I'll never leave your side. Even when it seems that I'm not, I'll always be watching you." ThenYugi smiled before he turned into thousands of blue pollygons and disappeared completely. Yami watched them disappear and couldn't help but scream in dispair. "Yugi! Aibou, don't leave me!"

The he whirled around to the sound of clapping. "Well well well, it seeems this rounnd is over. Shall we get started on Round 2?" It was the same man in the black cloak as when they first got here. "You killed Yugi and Atemu!" Yami screamed at the cloaked man. "well, it's not my fault that they died. It's theirs for being so weak!" The cloaked man said as he pulled down his hood. He had short, raven colored hair and beautyful ruby-red eyes. Weevil gasped and yelled, knowing Arain could hear him, "Arain! What is your purpose of this?!" Duke ran to Yami and stood by him. "What is Round 2?"

"Round 2? Welcome to the Castle of Games. Here, you will have to duel with your inner evil. And if you don't defeat them before they get you, adios! You die and go to the afterlife. I will put two more players in to cover up the other two that have died pathedicly." Arain announced as he levetated off the ground. "Welcome, Yusei and Jaiden! Welcome to the Castle of Games!" Then two teenagers came up, out of the ground. Yusei had a motercycle. Jaiden and Yusei looked around before settleing their gazes on Yami and the others. "And I'll send some more players! Welcome to the Castle of Games, Joey, Tristien, Rex! I leave you all a fond fairwell!" then Arain was gone after Joey, Tristien and Rex appeared.

"Hey! Where the fuck are we!" Rex cursed. Jaiden and Yusei looked at each other and smiled. "Hey, you guys must be Yusei and Jaiden. I'm Yami," Yami said as he walked up to the other two duelists. "Hey," Jaiden said as he smiled kindly at Yami. "I'm Jaiden and THIS is my lover Yusei." Jaiden said as he gestered over to a blushing Yusei. "I had a lover too. But he was killed in this so-called game." Yami said as he walked away with Jaiden and Yusei following him. Then everyone stopped when they heard something. "And I almost forgot, everyone will be paired in this round! Find your partners and walk through these doors when done! And make sure you check your wrist when you're done! There will be a surprise for you. That is all."

Yami looked toward Yusei and Jaiden and the other two nodded. Yami smiled and stood next to their door.

People in-game so far

1. Yami Yugi

2. Yusei Fudo

3. Jaiden Yuki

4. Seto Kaiba

5. Weevil Underwood

6. Joey Wheeler

7. Tristien

8. Mai

9. Tea

10. Duke

11. Rex

People Gone so far

1. Yugi Moto

2. Atemu

Groups so far

1. Yami Yugi

1. Yusei Fudo

1. Jaiden Yuki

2. Seto Kaiba

2. Weevil Underwood

2. Mai

3. Joey Wheeler

3. Tristien

3. Tea

4. Duke

4. Rex

After everyone had their partners, they entered their door and were inside a different game. Team 1 was in the desert, Team 2 was on a deserted island, Team 3 was in Ancent Egypt and Team 4 was on a boat. Everyone checked their wrist and saw a com.

Team 1

They looked around and Jaiden groaned. "Great! We get stuck with a desert. I wonder what everybody else got." Yusei wrapped his arm around his lover and said, "We could always use my motercycle to get around. I think that's why this Arain guy put us here is because myself has one." Yami turned around and said, "Then we better get going. We don't have much daylight." Yusei and Jaiden nodded in unsion. Everyone got on and once Yusei made sure everyone wouldn't fall, he drove off into the desert. "I wonder what the challnge is for this round." Jaiden wondered aloud. "Well," Yami started as he checked his pockets. "Ah. We have riddles we have to solve. The first riddle is: Who has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

They all wondered for what felt like hours before Yusei asked, "Hmm...sand?" Yami and Jaiden laughed and Jaiden asked, "How about a house?" Yami and Yusei shook their heads before Yami said, "Mountains!"

"Congratulations Team 1! You have solved your first riddle!

Now you will move onto Round 3. But before that, you shall wait in the break room

for the other teams..."

Yusei, Yami and Jaiden looked at eath other before they were sent back into the castle and were in a massive bedroom. The same room Yugi and Duke were in. "Well, now we wait." Yusei said as he sat on the bed along with Yami and Jaiden.

Team 2

Kaiba, Weevil and Mai looked around. "So what now?" Mai asked as she put her hands on her hips. Weevil sighed and looked toward Kaiba. "What about you, _Seto_?" Kaiba grunted and checked his pockets and found a riddle. "Why do we have a riddle?" Weevil asked. "I guess the riddles are to get out of here." Mai sneered at Weevil. "Yes," Kaiba agreed.

"So what's the riddle then Kaiba?" Weevil asked. "The riddle is:

Thirty white horses on a red hill,

Ftris they champ,

Then they stamp,

Then they all stand still."

"That fit's perfectly for the situation we're in!" Mai said sarcastacly. "Do you realize that once I've said the first riddle, everything we say does as an answer?!" Kaiba shouted. Mai gasped and started to think of the answer. "The correct answer is chesnuts!" Weevil shouted at both of them. Then they all heard a booming voice.

"That is correct, Weevil Underwood.

Now, you shall wait with Team 1 until

the other teams are done."

Then Kaiba, Weevil and Mai were transported to the same room as Team 1.

Team 3

Joey, Tristien and Tea looked around and they all sighed. "Really, Ancent Egypt?" Tristien asked sarcasticly. "Well, who has it?"

"What?"

"The riddle of course!" Tea huffed and began searching Tristien and when she couldn't find it on him, she checked Joey. Joey didn't haave it. So she checked herself and found it. "Okay, so the forst riddle is:

Voiceless it cries,

Wingless flutters,

Toothless bites,

Mouthless mutters."

They all thought long and hard. It was hours before the voice said:

"Tic toc, time is running out!"

If I could say something, I would. But I can't otherwise it'd be an answer.

Tea thought. "Well, I'm sorry to put this players, but your time has run out. The answer was Half a moment. Now I have to take Tristien's life!" the announcer said. And just then, Tea and Joey were teleported out of there while Tristien was murdered. When Joey and Tea arrived in the same room as teams 1 and 2, Yami greeted them with a smile.

Team 4

Duke and Rex looked around and found themselves on a boat. "Why the fuck a boat?!" Duke asked in anger. "well I don't know. Let's check and see if we have any riddles on us while trying to stay alive!" Rex said as he grabbed Duke's hand and started running away from people with swords. "Okay, so it's a pirate boat. How convenant!" Duke yelled as Rex continued to drag him. "Okay I found our riddle! t says:

An eyes in a blue face

Saw an eye in a green face.

"That eye is like to this eye"

Said the first eye,

"But in low place

Not in high place.""

Duke was suddenly shot through the heart by the caption. "DUKE!" Rex shouted as he saw Duke go lifeless. "It's the SUN!" Rex shouted as he looked both ways.

"Correct Rex, you get to advance with the other players."

Rex was suddenly teleported to the break room.

NORM

Weevil saw no sign of Duke and he huffed. "Well serves him right for getting killed." Rex looked toward Weevil and shouted with all his might, "WHAT THE FUCK WEEVIL! HE WAS YOUR LOVER! HE CAN'T BE BROUGHT BACK YOU DUMBASS! NO ONE HAS TWO LIVES! YOU ONLY USED HIM AS YOUR FUCKING FUCK TOY! IS THAT TRUE!?" Weevil nodded. "IS THAT TRUE WEEVIL!" Rex repeated. "Yes, it's true!" Weevil addmited.

Yusei and Jaiden gasped. "Oh my god..." Mai whispered. Yami's jaw dropped and almost fainted. Almost. "It's true that I didn't really love him. And it's true that I gotten him pregnant. But it's not like Yugi's Yami wouldn't have gotten him pregnant one of these days." Weevil added to his confesion. Yusei and Jaiden fainted and so did Yami. Mai started to cry. Tea and Joey steemed in anger. "I fucking hate you bitch," Mai muttered under her breath.

"And it's time for round 3 folks! Round 3 will NOT and I repeat NOT have any riddles, but you can't have a partner anymore. Now you have to duel your inner darkness with customized decks! And I made these myself."

A table suddenly appeared with multible decks on it.

Remaining players so far

1. Yami Yugi

2. Yusei Fudo

3. Jaiden Yuki

4. Weevil Underwood

5. Mai

6. Joey Wheeler

7. Tea

8. Rex

9. Seto Kaiba

Players dead so far

1. Duke

2. Tristien

3. Yugi Moto

4. Atemu

"There's nine decks, so lets all take one." Mai said as she grabbed a deck at random. Yusei was next but he chose a little more wisely than Mai. Then it was Jaiden then Joey and then Tea. One by one, they each took a deck. "Go ahead and open them," Arain said as he entered the room. They all opened the decks and mai fell to her knees. "I got a bad deck!" Joey exclaimed. Yami, Yusei and Jaiden looked over their decks. The three grinned at each other and the three did a three-way high five. "Okay, now thaat you have opened your decks, it is time for you to duel your inner darkness. But I must warn you, Yami, Weevil, Seto Kaiba, you will face your lovers and soon-to-be. Enjoy your matches. You all get 6000 LP. If you lose all six thousand, you're dead. Good luck and may Ra be with you."

Seto Kaiba wanted to go first, so Arain let him. When Seto Kaiba entered the dueling arena, there was someone already waiting for him. "I wonder who it could be." Kaiba wondered aloud. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that it was Atemu standing there. "No way," Kaiba whispered to himself. "Let's duel," Atemu said as he gestered for Kaiba to go first and make the move. "Alright," Kaiba drew his hand and saw that he couldn't do anything. When he looked up, he saw that Atemu was in the same way.

Kaiba drew his sixth card...

Yami was facing Yugi, Mai was facing Duke, Weevil was also facing Duke. Yusei was dueling Jaiden, Jaiden was dueling Yusei, Tea and Joey were facing the other. And Rex was dueling Weevil. "GOD DAMN! WHY THAT BITCH!" Rex yelled as he was finished off. Yami won, Jaiden won, Tea won, Kaiba won, Weevil won. Yusei lost, Joey lost, Rex lost, and Mai lost.

Remaining players so far

Yami Yugi

Tea

Weevil Underwood

Jaiden Yuki

Seto Kaiba

players dead so far

Rex

Joey Wheeler

Yusei Fudo

Mai

Duke

Tristien

Yugi Moto

Atemu

When the five remaining duelists returned to the break room, some were in shock, others were crying. Jaiden was crying since his lover Yusei was dead. And Tea was crying since her lover Joey had died dueling. Kaiba was shocked to know that Atemu was supposed to be his lover. Yami was crying since Yugi wasn't supposed to be HIS lover, but Kaiba was. "I'm so sorry aibou..." Yami whispered in despeir. Tea was trying to confort the Pharaoh, but to no availe. Weevil was shocked to know that Rex was his one, true love.


End file.
